1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise and rehabilitation equipment, and more specifically, the present invention relates to a balance board which can be utilized for exercise, physical therapy, rehabilitation, and strengthening of the leg, foot, ankle, knee, hip, and abdominal muscles and their associated joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Balance boards have been used and disclosed in the prior art for both exercise and amusement. The elements of a balance board comprise a rigid platform and a rounded base upon which the rigid platform is mounted, the person utilizing the balance board manipulates the board by use of his legs and by the shifting of his weight in order to tilt and balance the rigid platform about the rounded base, maintaining balance and not contacting the underlying stratum.
When the rounded base is cylindrical in cross section, the user is limited in balancing in a vertical plane with the rigid platform being tiltable at opposing ends thereof in 180 degree relationship. When the rounded base is hemi-spherical in cross section, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,712, the user is able to tilt the rigid platform in a horizontal plane of 360 degrees.
Applicant has developed a balance board which is tiltable in a plane of 360 degrees, but which provides variable dynamic resistance about the 360 degrees and which requires the user to utilize the muscles of the lower torso and legs to maintain the balance, thus exercising and strengthening the muscles and joints, as well as providing rehabilitation therapy where required.